Ilusion
by lidiakawai
Summary: Porque llegaría el día que tendría que decir la verdad, librarlo de mi espejismo y que me vea como el ser sin escrúpulos y repugnante que soy realmente.


Suspire mirando el bosque… el sabor de la sangre era así de delicioso cuando era furtivo y prohibido… pero sabia que luego vendría el arrepentimiento y la culpa. Asustada como estaba, atrapada en este estúpido cuerpo de una adulta cuando lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de mi papa y hacerme pequeñita, para que nada pudiese dañarme, ni preocuparme. Pero no podía, es decir es lo suficientemente extraño que tu padre luzca menor que tu... que sea atractivo y por consiguiente es embarazoso correr a abrazarlo ya que los demás implican matices sexuales en algo tan inocente. Estaba más que consciente que jamás podría tener una relación normal de padre a hija como muchas chicas, y no es que quejara mucho pero a veces deseaba tener un padre como los de las propagandas.. Un viejo gordo y calvo al que pudiese correr a abrazar.

Mi padre siempre trataba de hacerme sentir mejor….

"_No es que supieras lo que hacías"_, siempre me repetía

"_Si hubiese estado más pendiente de ti, no habrías tenido que enfrentarte a la furia de Jacob sola"_

El recordar el rencor de su mirada, me hiela la sangre, un escalofrío me recorre entera, y los deseos de correr, huir, se hacen presentes…

A veces me pregunto cómo alguien como yo, puede ser hija de Edward y Bella, ambos son tan… bonachones y yo… solo soy una vergüenza para ellos.

—Todo es mi culpa

Ese susurro me tumba… porque es verdad… no tenia que mentirme más… mi naturaleza es ser egoísta… fui muy egoísta amarrando a Jacob conmigo.. Marcándolo como mío cuando no lo es.

Mama no sabe nada acerca de esto. Papa como buen alcahuete escondió eso de mama y de todos… es decir quien más podría saber acerca de esto… nadie más… Era el "crimen perfecto". Lo sabía yo y mi padre.. En cuanto a Jacob, el estaba hipnotizado… el veía y sentía lo que yo quería. Porque yo lo había marcado como de mi propiedad…

Si porque Jacob Black no estaba imprimado de mí… ¿Cómo podría estarlo?.

Yo era mitad de algo que a él le repugnaba… El me odiaba porque yo mate a mi madre… la muchacha de la que el se había enamorado. Yo representaba una extensión de mi padre, el odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él, con la excepción de mi madre.

Yo era una farsa… Un espejismo.

Cuando él me miro supe que me mataría, sus ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo.

Yo no tenía opción… estaba muy asustada... no importaba si tía Rosalie estaba conmigo, su mente estaba en otro mundo… el me mataría, y nadie podría detenerlo…

Apenas había salido del asfixiante vientre de mi madre. No era justo… No era justo que todos pusieran en tela de juicio mi existencia, primero mi propio padre y ahora el.. Este desconocido...¡No tenía ningún derecho¡, si mama moría y yo también no tendría ningún fin el que yo hubiese nacido, no tendría ningún fin el dolor de mi madre y su sacrificio.

Lo mire sin saber bien que hacía, fijamente… Supe lo que quería al verlo..

Imprimación…

el quería huir de su dolor.. La imprimación era su puerta de escape… y mi carta de salvación… Lo ate a mí con cables de acero, lo engatuse… sepultando el odio y reemplazándolo por lo que el recordaba como amor.. Puro y sincero.. la impronta…

El se creyó imprimado de mi… y yo solo estaba feliz de que el ya no me mirara como si fuera un bicho asqueroso y ponzoñoso, al que hay que pisar porque es un peligro para todos.

Pero , lo peor que me pudo pasar era aferrarme a el de una manera tan desesperada que me asustaba.. Porque él jamás me correspondería sinceramente… si supiera lo que hice… lo que hago con el sin que se de cuenta… el me odiaría y quería estar lejos de mi… sentiría asco de mi… y no soportaría ver su repugnancia en aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amor me han mostrado

—Hay Rennesme—me dije a mí misma—de estas creyendo tu propia mentira, el no te quiere…

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos... corriendo por mis mejillas… me examine esperando que no quedara ningún residuo de mi reciente "recaída". Ni en mi victima… Me gire a ver al muchacho… con una sonrisa boba mirando al vacio… me acerque a su oído no sin antes lamer y cerrar las delgados orificios de mi dientes en su muñeca

—Todo está bien, solo te emborrachaste .. Por eso estas tan mareado y débil.

El asintió…

—Ahora vete… y no salgas hoy…

El volvió a asentir…

Era un títere en mis manos igual que Jacob…

Corrí hacia la casa

—No te sobrepasaste... ¿Cierto nena?—pregunto papa con angustia, el miedo y desolación en sus ojos era una espina mas en mi corona.

—No te preocupes, el está bien, lo deje cerca de su casa, parece como si hubiese tomado mucho, nada mas… Será como una resaca.

El asintió mas tranquilo, mi padre tenia una idea muy arraigada acerca del cielo y el infierno, el temía que algún día yo sufriera en el infierno por mis pecados, y secretamente el sabia que yo era su infierno personal, si, edward cullen sabia que su infierno personal no era mi madre cuando humana, soy yo y mi caprichoso autocontrol… a mi me resultaba bastante anticuado ese pensamiento, yo no quería el cielo, porque no lo merecía….

—¿Quién tiene una resaca?—la curiosa voz de Jacob me hizo saltar.

Una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro y el rubor inundo mi cara. Mire nerviosamente a mi padre, el solo se limito a mirarlo con dureza.

—Yo.. yo…

La tartamudez no era muy elegante en alguien como yo, pero siempre me pasaba cuando tenía que ver con Jacob. Me sentía como una simple humana, cosa rara en mí. Porque no lo era, pero con el lograba olvidar toda la locura de mi concepción y nacimiento.

—No es tu problema—ahí salía mi padre defendiéndome

—¿Tienes edad para tomar niña?—la voz de Leah me dio el golpe final, su sola presencia me hacia querer huir llorando, no por miedo a que me lastime, ella era humana ahora, yo le haría mas daño a ella que ella a mi.

Mi miedo radicaba en la fuerte atracción que siente Jacob hacia Leah cada día me es más difícil apaciguarla y esconderla de él mismo. Jacob se siente confundido y yo aterrorizada.

Porque llegaría el día que tendría que decir la verdad, librarlo de mi espejismo y que me vea como el ser sin escrúpulos y repugnante que soy realmente, el ser que había mutilado brutalmente a su propia madre al nacer, y el se sentirá utilizado, me escupirá y correrá a los brazos de Leah, sin remordimientos la besara y la reclamara como suya.

—No—dije bajo mi respiración, oí la puerta cerrarse era mi padre que huía de ella. De su olor de humana… no era un problema cuando era una loba, ella no olía bien para ningún vampiro.. Pero ahora…. Era otra historia y mi padre se controlaba lo suficiente para no saltar al cuello de ella, y no romper así la tregua con los lobos. Realmente sabia que era lo único que le impedía correr y matarla… porque sentía el miedo que le tenia.

Su cabello negro serpenteo con una brisa de aire que se forma la cerrar la puerta…una negra ceja se alzo en interrogación y arrugo la nariz como si algo apestara o le repugnara. Ella era astuta, demasiado.. Me miro como intentando descifrar mi engaño. Yo desvíe la mirada hacia Jacob.

—¿A donde van?—le pregunte algo nerviosa

—Leah viene a despedirse—Dijo con tristeza en su voz

¡No¡ Le repetí en mi mente a Jacob … ¡Ella no es nadie¡, no te sientas triste por ella…

—Me ire a Galápagos, una isla del Ecuador…—dijo mirándome escrutadoramente—Ya sabes, sol, mar , arena

—Muchachos —le complemente

Medio rió

—Si, muchachos

—No me interesa que ya no seas la Omega de la Manada todo macho que quiera aparearse contigo tendrá que pasar por mi inspección y yo sabré si es lo suficiente para ti Leah

Jacob despotrico sin que yo pudiese controlar su arranque… me quise morir… cuando termino se sintió raro ante el ataque de celos que lo había invadido… pero lo tranquilice…

_Es solo una broma _Mi voz resonó en su interior

—Es solo una broma—repitió dudoso el

—Si gran macho alfa—dijo ella en una mezcla de asombro y burla

Se despidió de ella con un abrazo... Pero no quería soltarla.

Es que yo sabia que el jamás podría mantenerse alejado de ella. El era su verdadera imprimación… la mala jugada de la transformación de Leah retraso las cosas. Pero ahora todo estaba a favor de ambos…

Y yo me sentía culpable…

Talvez el día que ella se entere, vendría a reclamar lo que le pertenece. Y Yo tendría que luchar, porque una parte de el también me pertenecía y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir sin luchar.


End file.
